Cherry Blossom
by QueenoftheLab96
Summary: Booth realizes their back yard is missing something Brennan really wants :


**A/N: **so, as you guys may or may not know, around this time of year the Cherry Blossoms in DC start blooming, and it really is a very pretty thing to see. And in that last episode we had Brennan mentions that she wants to plant a Cherry Blossom tree outside the baby's room, so I came up with this while I should have been studying for Bio. Lemme know what you think :)

* * *

><p><span>Cherry Blossoms<span>

Seeley Booth walked, once more, around what had recently become _their_ backyard. In the past month or so, it had undergone a trasnformation from small-scale yaed, to full-out junk yard, to a place where his (_their_) family would surely spend a lot of their time being... well, a family. The over-grown bushes and weeds had been removed, along with the trash that had accumulated in their midst for God knows how long. Unused furniture, out-dated appliances and the such had been discarded (in an environmentally friendly manner, of course). In their stead, brand new sod had been laid down, along with the patch of daisies Brennan herself had 'planted' with Angela's assistance, and the small vegetable patch she and Parker (and Wendell, and Sweets) had organized. In the far-off corner of the yard, towards the end of the property stood a strong tree, on which he, Bones and the kids would someday build a dream Tree House/ Lab.

However, as he reached the spot under his daughter's window, he couldn't help but feel as if there was something lacking in that spot in particular.

-BBPC-

He wasn't sure how to go about broaching the subject with her; afterall, she had more pressing matters before her, like trying to convince Cam, Angela and the whole of the Jeffersonian Board of Directors that she was fit for working despite her rapidly approaching due date. Booth (and Sweets, for that matter...) had already learned trying to dissuade her was a futile task. Taking this into account, he figured the last thing she needed were home decor questions of any kind.

This matter wasn't resolved until an idea struck him during one of their walks down Jefferson Drive, in front of the Main Jeffersonian building. It was while they walked near the carousel Parker loved to visit that he remembered her mentioning Cherry Blossoms when he'd first shown her their home. Grinning, he picked up a delicate pink flower from a nearby bench, and placed it in her hair. Smiling shyly, she tip-toed up and placed a soft peck on his cheek.

They went back to the Lab shortly thereafter, after she remembered Wendell had needed her to look some peculiar X-Rays over. After having made sure she was fine and settled in her office, he strode quickly towards Hodgins and motioned for him to meet him upstairs at the Mezzanine.

-BBPC-

Booth explained his plan to Hodgins who seemed suitably impressed. He could just tell that little girl would have the burly FBI Agent wrapped around her little finger, very much like her own mother. It was a very sweet thing Booth was doing, Hodgins thought.

After working out the minor details, Hodgins ran back to his office to find Booth a nursery that carried the trees, while Booth went back to the Hoover until it was time for rendezvous, when they would pick-up the tree, drive back to The Mighty Hut plant the tree, and drive back to the Lab to pick Brennan up.

-BBCP-

Booth shoveled some mulch over the newly planted tree's roots before signaling to Hodgins that they should go. Thankfully the commute was just under fifteen minutes, so neither Brennan nor Angels was ready to leave as Booth and Hodgins strode into the Lab. With one last thankyou Booth headed towards his partner, and Hodgins towards his wife and child.

She greeted him with a kiss, and asked if they were leaving already. He nodded and she grinned, pushing herself out of her swivel chair. She waddled towards the coat hanger and gathered her stuff. He helped her into her dark purple pea coat and escorted her out with a hand on the small of her back. She sighed appreciatively at the nice weather; despite the fact that the winter hadn't yet ended the temperatures had been unusually high, not that she was complaining, of course. Just to think that around this same time last year she and Booth had been stuck in an elevator in the middle of a blizzard. Maybe there was such a thing as fate after all...

The drive back home was filled with their usual light-hearted banter. This time it was about whether or not Parker and Brennan's mutual obsession, _Doctor Who_, was any more amusing than Sports Center ("It's very imaginative, Booth" she whined, "and very engaging!"). He had to admit it was very interesting, if not extremely confusing.

-BBPC-

As they neared the house he had a harder time containing his excitement. He knew she would love it... he just really wanted to witness her reaction.

He pulled up the driveway, killed the engine, and ran aroud to open the passenger door. He allowed her to get out before pulling her softly to where the tree stood. She let out a soft sigh, and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's perfect Booth," she said, "and she agrees!" she added, placing their hands over where a very happy Baby was kicking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **so, there you go! reviews are very much appreciated, but if you prefer let me know what you think on Twitter (QueenoftheLab96)

Happy Spring! and don't forget to tune in on FOX on April 2, at 8/7 Central.

See you on the Twitterverse,

-Laura:)


End file.
